makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Bloody GIR
Bio Bloody GIR is an easter egg that appears throughout the Nickelodeon original series Invader Zim. Bloody GIR was born when Nickelodeon refused to allow a scene involving GIR to be covered in blood. The series' crew then inserted the forbidden image into single frames in a few episodes. It is known to be in two episodes, but it has been said to be scattered throughout the last fourteen episodes of the show. There is even a rumor the Bloody GIR is what led to Invader Zim being canceled. Powers/Weapons GIR has an array of various weapons in his head. There is also a great deal of empty space that he uses to store things, like a giant pile of rubber piggies, a puppy, or even a beehive. He also has X-ray vision, the ability to shoot lasers from his eyes, and jets in his feet. GIR can also analyze living things and inanimate objects, from race to intelligence. Movelist Special Moves *Optic Blast - GIR shoots lasers from his eyes. *Detonator - GIR drops a bomb from his head in front of him, with goes off after a couple of seconds pass. He can shoot the bomb either far or near. *Funky Spin Kicks - GIR performs a spin kick while balancing on one leg. *Reverse Kick - GIR reverse kicks the opponent, sending him/her to the opposite side of him. **Ragdoll - After his reverse kick, GIR grabs the opponent in mid-air and then throws him/her down to the ground. *Buzzsaw - GIR opens his chest compartment and a giant sawblade comes out. *Throw - A large claw arm pops out of GIR's head, grabbing and throwing the opponent. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except the claw throws him/her to the opposing side. Super Move *Jet Feet - GIR activates the jets on his feet, allowing him to fly in any direction. Creepy Finishers *Self-Destruct - Zim says, "GIR! Now self-destruct." GIR then says, "Finally!" and giggles evilly as he inputs the binary code on his arm. He then blows up, taking the opponent with him. *Body Seeker - GIR deploys 4 missiles from his head, but remain at his side as he locks onto the opponent, deploying a 5th missile that blows off the opponent's head, torso, and arms. As they are airborne, the other 4 find their marks and strike the disembodied parts, vaporizing them as the legs collapse. Friendship *GIR hugs a stuffed piggy. Poses Intro *Zim, in his Voot Cruiser, deploys GIR who's covered in blood. Zim then activates GIR, with his LEDs glowing red as he says, "Safeties disabled. Combat mode engaged." Win *GIR's hands and head spin around. Victory *GIR says, "Target is no longer a threat," then shuts down. Zim then beams him back up in the Voot Cruiser. Win Quotes *"Attention! Cease and desist!" *"Undermine target's confidence." *switches out of serious mode* "I'm going the sing the Doom song now!" Arcade Mode Intro *Zim was still plotting his takeover of Earth when he heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Zim decided to have GIR enter, but knowing how much of a buffoon he was, Zim decided to modify GIR. With his new weapon, Zim will now defeat this god and rule the Earth. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Earth conquest seemed to be in Zim's grasp....or so he thought. In a twist of fate, GIR turned on his master and terminated him. GIR then used the wish on himself, overthrowing the Almighty Tallest. Now GIR will lead the Irken Empire to their next conquest: Earth. Notes *Bloody GIR's backstory is based on the episode "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff" where Zim puts GIR in permanent duty mode. In fact, during the fight scene in the library, GIR was supposed to be covered in blood, hence the name "Bloody GIR". *He uses a lot of Cyrax's moves. *His Body Seeker finisher is based on one of Sektor's fatalities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters